Vladimir Yaroslavich of Halych (1151-1199)
}} Vladimir Yaroslavich ( 1151 - 1199 ) - Princes of Halych-Volhynia ( 1187 - 1188 , 1189 - 1199 ), the last representative of the Rostislavich family on the throne of Halych. The only legitimate son of Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl and Olga Yuryevna А. Э. Владимир Ярославич // Энциклопедический словарь — СПб.: Брокгауз—Ефрон, 1892. — Т. VIа. — pp. 655–656. Галицкие - Русский биографический словарь — Мoscow, 1914, Vol. 4. pp. 142–169., the daughter of the Grand Prince of Kiev Yuri Dolgoruky. In 1171, Vladimir fled from his father in Poland, and from there asked Svyatoslav Mstislavovich town of Cherven, for which he promised to return Buzhsk after coming to power in Halych. In 1172 in the course of the new domestic political confrontation with her mother she fled from her father in Lutsk , but the father hired Polish army invaded the Volyn and forced Yaroslav Izyaslavich to stop patronizing Vladimir Владимир (русские князья) - Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона : Vol 86, Sankt Petersburg, 1890—1907. Vladimir was sent to Porosye to Mikhalko Yuryevich, thence to the test-house in Chernigov, then Vladimir exchanged for Vsevolod Yuryevich and Yaropolk Rostislavich, captured in Kiev by Davyd Rostislavich, and sent to his father. In 1182, Vladimir again fled from his father to Volhynia, but Roman Mstislavich did not accept him, the same thing happened in Dorogobuzh near Ingvar Yaroslavich, then Vladimir went to Svyatopolk Yuryevich of Turov, Davyd Smolensky, his uncle by the mother Vsevolod Yuryevich and eventually ended up in Putivl with his sister, who was married to [Svyatoslavich of Novgorod-Seversk, lived there for 2 years, and then returned to Halych. In 1187, Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl died, bequeathed the Principality of Halych to his illegitimate younger son Oleg Yaroslavich. With the support of the Halychian boyars, Vladimir managed to occupy the throne of Halych, but he was expelled on charges similar to the charges against his father. Academician B.A. Rybakov sees the reason for such incidents in that marriages between princes were to commemorate the military alliances of their parents at a rather early age, and when the prince became an independent ruler, the alignment of forces was already different. Roman Mstislavich of Halych was invited to the place of Vladimir by the Galicians. Vladimir with his second wife and their two sons was forced to flee to Hungary, where he enlisted the support of the Hungarian King Bela III. He invaded the Galicia principality and, taking advantage of the favorable balance of power, violated the treaty, imprisoned Vladimir with his family and imprisoned Andrash's son. Vladimir and his family still managed to escape from the Hungarian captivity. In his absence, Rostislav Ivanovich (the son of Ivan Berladnik, died in 1188) tried to capture Galich and also the son of the Kiev prince Gleb Svyatoslavich , but without success. Meanwhile, Vladimir managed to escape and gain the support of the Holy Roman Emperor Frederick I Barbarossa and the Poles (subject to an annual payment of 2,000 hryvnia) and establish themselves in the Galician throne in early 1189 . Then he turned to the powerful Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal Vsevolod Yuryevich with a request for protection. Vsevolod agreed to accept Vladimir and took an oath from other princes "Galich not to search under him." After the death of Vladimir, the throne of the Principality of Halych was occupied by Roman Mstislavich Volynsky, which was the beginning of the unified Principality of Halych-Volhynia . After the death of Vladimir Yaroslavich, the dynasty of the Galician Rostislavichy faded. Family and children First wife - from 1167 Boleslava, daughter of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Kiev . The 2nd wife is unknown by name. In 1188, the prince took her from a living husband, and - a priest, so in the annals it is called a "priest" Литвина А. Ф., Успенский Ф. Б. Выбор имени у русских князей в X—XVI вв. Династическая история сквозь призму антропонимики. — М.: Индрик, 2006. — 904 с. — 1000 экз. — ISBN 5-85759-339-5. — С. 259. . The reluctance of the Galician boyars to "bow to the priesthood" served as a pretext for their rebellion and the intention to kill her - after the wedding of her eldest son with Theodora, that is, after a considerable time Литвина А. Ф., Успенский Ф. Б. Выбор имени у русских князей в X—XVI вв. Династическая история сквозь призму антропонимики. — М.: Индрик, 2006. — 904 с. — 1000 экз. — ISBN 5-85759-339-5. — С. 277. Their children (illegal): * Vasilko Vladimirovich of Halych (c1187-c1220), married Feodora Romanovna of Halych (c1187-c1240), the daughter of Roman Mstislavich of Halych. The marriage was short-lived, and Feodora Romanovna of Halych (c1187-c1240) returned to her father when her husband, his parents and brother fled to Hungary. * Vladimir (Ivan / John); the exact name is unknown. The fate of these two sons at the time of their father's death is unknown, their presence at this moment in Halych and claims to the throne of Halych is not mentioned in chronicles. They found themselves with their father in Hungarian captivity, but it is unclear what their future fate was after their escape. Only the papal charter of 1218, confirming the donation to the monastery in Hungary, which speaks of the depositors of the monastery, mentions certain "Basilica et Iohanne Blandemero", which may be the sons of the Galician prince Vladimir . Notes Vladimir (Russian princes) // Encyclopaedic dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. Litvin AF , Uspensky FB The choice of the name of the Russian princes in the 10th-16th centuries. Dynastic history through the prism of anthroponymics . - M .: Indrik , 2006. - 904 p. - 1000 copies. - ISBN 5-85759-339-5 . - P. 259. Litvin AF , Uspensky FB The choice of the name of the Russian princes in the 10th-16th centuries. Dynastic history through the prism of anthroponymics . - M .: Indrik , 2006. - 904 p. - 1000 copies. - ISBN 5-85759-339-5 . - P. 277. Reference Dmitriev LA Vladimir Yaroslavich // Encyclopedia of the "Lay of Igor's Campaign" : In 5 vols T. 1. AB. - SPb .: Dmitry Bulanin, 1995. - P. 210-215. Exemplarsky AV Vladimir Yaroslavich, Prince of Galician / / Encyclopedic Dictionary of Brockhaus and Efron : 86 t. (82 t. And 4 ext.). - St. Petersburg. , 1890-1907. Categories :Born in 1151The deaths in 1199People alphabeticallyDeaths in Galicia (Ivano-Frankivsk region)Grand Dukes GalicianRurikovichi in alphabetical orderRostislavichi of Halych